KpFan739
kpFan739 is a Fanfiction writer and Deviant on Fanfiction.net and Deviantart. He is known for the successful Super Sonic Team Possible fanfic series on Fanfiction.net that cross over both Kim Possible and Sonic the Hedgehog, another Kim Possible/Sonic crossover series called Blaze Possible, the upcoming Storm Hawks/Loonatics Unleashed crossover, Storm Unleashed, a crossover of Family Guy, South Park, Simpsons, etc. known as Kings of Comedy, and the super crossover fanfic, 739 Warriors. Origin kpFan739 began as a Deviant on Deviantart in 2009 and was posting several drawings and sketches of characters from Kim Possible. In mid-2012 after the sudden revival of Sonic the Hedgehog back into his life he started drawing the Sonic characters again and posted them on Deviantart. Shortly after that his friend, EnterpriseCV-6 suggested a Kim Possible/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover Fanfiction idea which would eventually become Super Sonic Team Possible. Ficography Possible Loonatics (Never Released on Fanfiction) Super Sonic Team Possible (2012) Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II (2012) Super Sonic Team Possible: Part III: Ridin' (2012) Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite (2012) The Adventures of Team Chaotix in GO City (2012) Blaze Possible: Episode 1: Crush (2012) Super Sonic Team Possible Generations (2012) A Very Super Sonic Team Possible Christmas (2012) Blaze Possible: Episode 2: Sink or Swim (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible Presents A Way Past Cool Valentine (2013) Blaze Possible: Episode 3: The New Silver (2013) Blaze Possible: Episode 4: Tick Tick Tick (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: Next Gen (2013) Blaze Possible: Episode 5: Downhill (2013) Sonic & the Middleton Days (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible in Olympic Madness (2013) Blaze Possible: Episode 6: Bueno Nacho (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: Con-Sitch! (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: Return to Planet Wisp (2013) Blaze Possible: Episode 7: Number One (2013) A Very Blaze Possible Christmas (2013) SSTP Shorts (Collaboration with SonicFanfictions and EnterpriseCV-6) (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Fight For Freedom (2014) FIRST SSTP FANFIC OF SEASON 2! Blaze Possible: Episode 8: Mind Games (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Revenge of the Nerd (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Transformed! (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: 2 Go or Not 2 Go! (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Return to the Lost World (2014) Sonic & the Rise of Ronacus (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Chaos Strikes Back! (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Rise of the Werehogs (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: The Brotherhood Returns (2014) The Super Sonic Team Possible Global Justice Alliance (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: The Search for Blaze Possible (2014) Super BLAZE Team SHEGO: Revenge of the Bondage (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible: Ralph Edition! (2014) Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Ninja (2014) Shadow the Hedgehog's Quest for Global Justice (2014) Shadow the Hedgehog: Ultimate But Not Impossible (2014) Super Sonic Team Possible BOOM! (TBA) Blaze Possible Halloween Special: October 31st (TBA) Iron Hedgehog (TBA) Iron Hedgehog 2 (TBA) Iron Hedgehog 3 (TBA) Storm Unleashed (TBA) The Kings of Comedy (TBA) 739 Warriors (TBA) Super Sonic Team Possible: Heroes Fall (TBA) The Adventures of kpFan739 the Hedgehog in the Sol Dimension (TBA) Super Sonic Team Possible: A New Adventure (TBA) Mercenaries: Code BLACK: Mission: Blaze Possible (Satire of EnterpriseCV-6's Mercenaries: Code BLACK: Mission: Kim Possible) (TBA) KVZ: Kim VS Zim (TBA) 739 Warriors 2 (TBA) 739 Warriors 3 (TBA) Licensing: Super Sonic Team Possible: The Sonic and Amy Chronicles (Written by SonicFanfictions) (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: Gender Benders (Written by SonicFanfictions) (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: :Y (Written by SonicFanfictions) (2013) Super Sonic Team Possible: :R (Written by SonicFanfictions) (TBA) Zuper Zonic Team Possible (Written by SonicFanfictions) (TBA) Super Sonic Team Possible: Attack of the 70 Offpsrings (Written by SonicFanfictions) (TBA) Super Sonic Team Possible: im da reel sawnick (Attack of the Verified SSTP Characters!) (Written by SonicFanfictions) (TBA) TIME TRAVEL IS BULLSH*T! (Collaboration with SonicFanfictions) (TBA) Untitled kpFan739/EnterpriseCV-6 Super Sonic Team Possible collaboration (TBA)